Double
by x-DDM-th-x
Summary: Amour et haine, tristesse et joie. Ces sentiments sont contraires, mais peuvent pourtant coexister. Qu'en est-il de l'homosexualité et l'homophobie ?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing** : BillxTom  
><strong>genre<strong> : yaoi, Angst  
><strong>blablatage<strong> : fiction **violente**, contenant entre autres une (des ?) scène de viol. À ne pas mettre en toutes les mains. J'en ai eu l'idée en lisant le manga Comme un chat sur un sol de Tooko Miyagi, donc je la remercie d'avoir écrit.

* * *

><p>Je me couche sur le banc, mon lecteur diffusant doucement de la musique. J'adore ce parc. Il est presque toujours désert, et l'endroit est magnifique, avec ces cerisiers, cet étang et ce saule pleureur dont les branches me protègent du soleil. Je ferme les yeux et profite de la petite brise qui ébouriffe mes cheveux. Je chantonne légèrement, me laissant bercer par la musique. Je me redresse en entendant un bruit d'eau, puis une voix. Faible, mais bien réelle. Je sors calmement de mon abri de feuilles, clignant des yeux à cause du soleil. Un jeune homme est assis à coté de l'étang. Il est trempé et s'énerve contre un caillou.<p>

**« Ça va ? »**

Le jeune homme se retourne vers moi, me jauge d'un regard et me fait un sourire.

**« Oui, oui. Je me suis juste tombé dans l'eau à cause de ce foutu caillou. Donc je sens un peu les algues, mais sinon tout va pour le mieux. Au moins, mon pull n'y est pas passé.  
><strong>**- J'habite à coté. Je peux te prêter des habits en attendant que les tiens soient secs.  
><strong>**- Je ne pense pas rentrer dans tes jeans.  
><strong>**- Tu serais étonné. Mais rassures-toi, je ne porte pas que des pantalons aussi serrés. »**

Il me regarde, un sourcil levé. Apparemment il doute que je porte autre chose que des pantalons cigarette.

**« Allez, viens ! »**

Je lui tends la main. Il s'en saisit et se relève. Nous nous dirigeons vers mon immeuble. Nous arrivons rapidement devant mon appartement. J'ouvre la porte et prends sa main pour le faire entrer. Après avoir posé nos vestes sur le porte-habits, je le tire jusqu'à ma chambre. Je lui lâche la main et ouvre mon armoire, réfléchissant ce que je pourrais lui passer comme jeans.

**« T'es sûr que tu veux pas un jeans serré ?  
><strong>**- Sûr et certain, merci. »**

Je trouve rapidement le plus large de mes jeans. Je le lui passe, lui montrant la porte menant à la salle de bains pour qu'il puisse déjà commencer à se changer, le temps que je lui trouve un T-shirt décent.

**« Putain, je trouve aucun T-shirt qui pourrait t'aller.  
><strong>**- Bah au pire je reste torse nu en attendant que le mien soit sec.  
><strong>**- Non mais je vais te trouver quelque chose.  
><strong>**- Ne te stresse pas. Ça ne me gêne pas. »**

Il m'avait rejoint, uniquement vêtu de mon jeans et tenant ses propres habits à la main. Ça ne le gêne peut-être pas, mais moi oui. Il est super bien foutu. Une vraie bombe. Si j'étais sûr qu'il soit homo, je me jetterais sur lui sans hésitation. Je prends ses habits, et les pends dans la cabine de douche, branchant le chauffage d'appoint. Nous allons nous installer sur le bar de la cuisine. J'évite de trop regarder son torse musclé.

**« En fait, comment tu t'appelles ?  
><strong>**- Thomas, mais je préfère Tom. Et toi ?  
><strong>**- Bill. Mais je préfère Bill. »**

Tom rigole de ma blague. On parle de tout et de rien pendant des longues heures. J'ai beau essayer de me retenir, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le reluquer. Son torse, son cou que j'ai envie de dévorer, sa bouche et son piercing avec lequel il n'arrête pas de jouer, ses yeux noisette. Il est vraiment beau. Et son sourire est carrément sexy. Mi-charmeur, mi-rieur. C'est totalement mon type de mec. Mais va glisser subtilement à quelqu'un que tu as rencontré à peine quelques heures auparavant que ça te plairait de lui enfoncer ton zbob entre les fesses. Je le vois regarder l'horloge au mur.

**« Merde ! Je dois rentrer. »**

Il se précipite dans ma chambre. Je mets les verres dans l'évier et le rejoint.

**« Si ton jeans est pas sec, je te laisse le mien.  
><strong>**- Hum, non ça ira. » **

Il ressort déjà de la salle de bain, me tendant mon jeans. Je le balance sur mon lit, et rejoins Tom à l'entrée, déjà en train d'enfiler son pull.

**« Désolé, je serais bien resté plus longtemps, mais je vais me faire tuer par ma mère si je rentre pas maintenant.  
><strong>**- Prends-toi un appart. Au moins t'es tranquille.  
><strong>**- Faut que j'y pense, oui. Bon, allez. Sinon je vais être en retard.  
><strong>**- Ciao. »**

Il s'avance vers moi, me saisit par la taille et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement, Tom sursautant légèrement d'étonnement en sentant la petite boule d'argent sur ma langue. Le baiser s'interrompt et Tom s'éloigne.

**« Très sympa le piercing ». **

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, en surface cette fois, et s'en va en rigolant.  
>Après avoir fermé la porte, je vais jusqu'à mon canapé et me laisse tomber dessus. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, je repense à ce baiser. Je me suis fait embrasser par un mec que je connais à peine, et bordel que c'était bon.<br>Je me demande si je le reverrais. Je peux toujours essayer de squatter le parc jusqu'à ce que je le recroise. Peut-être qu'il repassera de lui-même chez moi. Enfin si sa mère lui autorise. Ça m'a l'air d'être une vraie mère poule. Le genre de mère que tout le monde rêve d'avoir. Toujours à vouloir tout savoir, mais portant un amour inconditionnel à son enfant. Comme ma mère en fait. Même si maintenant ça s'est calmé, elle m'appelle régulièrement pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Et je suis sûr que la mère de Tom est pareille. A s'inquiéter pour un rien, voulant le bonheur de son fils. Une mère exceptionnelle pour un fils exceptionnel.

…

Bill imagine que la mère de Tom est une mère aimante. Et qui penserait le contraire ? Mais pourtant …  
>Thomas franchit la porte doucement, s'attendant aux brimades qui n'allaient pas tarder à tomber à cause de son retard. Il s'était pourtant dépêché mais n'avait pas réussi à rentrer à temps de chez …<p>

**« Thomas Trümper ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rentres seulement maintenant ? »**

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait aucune réponse à donner.

**« Tu rêvassais encore ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit que rêvasser étaient pour les femmelettes ! Ces erreurs de la nature qui veulent avoir les mêmes droits que nous, les personnes normales. Heureusement que tu es normal. Un homme, un vrai. Pas une des tafioles sans fierté comme ton père. »**

Le coup atterrit sur sa joue sans qu'il cherche à s'en défendre. Il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire. Subir et ne rien dire.

**« - Oui mère. Je m'excuse pour mon retard. J'ai bousculé une fille dans la rue, et elle est tombée. Pour m'excuser, je lui ai offert un café. »**

Thomas vit sa mère se radoucir automatiquement et un éclair de fierté traverser ses yeux. Elle alla même jusqu'à passer sa main sur la joue endolorie de son fils.

**« Mais tu aurais dû m'appeler ! Je t'aurais laissé rester plus longtemps avec elle si j'avais su que tu étais avec une fille.  
><strong>**- Excusez-moi, mère. Je n'y ai pas pensé sur le moment.  
><strong>**- Tu es pardonné. Va dans ta chambre maintenant. »**

Le jeune homme monta à l'étage, et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Sa joue était rouge, et le brûlait. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il avait réussi à inventer une excuse pour son retard. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas de son après-midi, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Ça signifiait qu'il avait encore perdu le contrôle. Que Tom avait encore une fois pris le dessus sur Thomas. Qu'il était faible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing** : BillxTom  
><strong>genre<strong> : yaoi, Angst  
><strong>blablatage<strong> : je rappelle que c'est une fiction violente (surtout que le viol est dans ce chapitre =D). Et je remercie Alia, qui est mon esclavagiste personnelle. J'éspère qu'il te plaira (depuis le temps que tu attends)  
>Et je remercie encore Tooko Miyagi pour avoir écrit son manga Comme un Chat sur un Sol<p>

* * *

><p>Je vais encore une fois m'installer au bord de la mare. D'ici, je vois tout le parc, et donc je ne peux pas louper Tom. Ça fait deux semaines que, dès que j'ai un moment, je vais dans le parc et m'installe ici. C'est complètement débile, mais ça ne fait pas de mal d'espérer. Je vais commencer à désespérer de le revoir un jour. Et j'aurais des remords pendant un long moment. J'aurais dû tenter quelque chose.<br>Quelle chaleur. Je me relève, traverse le parc jusqu'à arriver à la petite fontaine d'eau à l'opposé de la route. De ce coté, il n'y a qu'un petit chemin qui fait le tour de la forêt. Mais personne ne l'utilise. Quelqu'un est déjà en train de boire. Je me mets donc derrière pour attendre mon tour. La personne se relève. C'est Tom. Je l'attrape par les hanches et me colle à son dos.

**« Ça t'arrive souvent d'embrasser quelqu'un et de ne plus lui donner signe de vie par la suite ? »**

Tom se débat pour échapper à mon étreinte. Je le libère.

**« Tu n'étais pas si farouche la dernière fois.  
><strong>**- Qu'est-ce qui vous prends de me tripoter comme ça ?  
><strong>**- Tom, tu t'es jeté sur moi il y a deux semaines, et là, à peine je te touche tu réagis comme une vierge effarouchée ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
><strong>**- Vous … vous faites erreur. Je m'appelle Thomas.  
><strong>**- Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu préférais Tom. Faut te décider un peu dans la vie.  
><strong>**- Vous vous trompez. Je ne vous connais pas, je ne vous ai jamais vu. »**

Il commence à s'éloigner. Non mais c'est quoi ce mec ? Je le rattrape, et le plaque contre un arbre, ses poignets bloqués par mes mains au dessus de sa tête.

**« LAISSEZ-MOI !  
><strong>**- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies expliqué ton comportement. Je veux bien que ta mère t'ait engueulé parce que tu es arrivé en retard l'autre jour. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me traiter comme une merde.  
><strong>**- Vous me faites mal. Et je vous ai dit que je ne vous connais pas !  
><strong>**- Alors je vais te rafraichir la mémoire. Il y a deux semaines, tu es tombé à la flotte dans la mare derrière nous. Je t'ai accueilli chez moi le temps que tes habits soient secs. Tu as passé trois heures chez moi. Et soudain tu m'as dit que tu allais être en retard, tu as remis tes habits, et juste avant de partir, tu m'as embrassé à pleine bouche. Et tu n'y es pas allé de main morte.  
><strong>**- Moi, embrasser un homme ? Jamais ! Je ne suis pas une tafiole sans fierté ! »**

En une seconde, j'avais lâché un de ses poignets, et lui avait assené un coup de poing dans le ventre.

**« Ne redis plus JAMAIS ça.  
><strong>**- Je ne vous connais pas, et vous m'agressez sans raison. Je dis ce que je veux à une erreur de la nature de votre espèce. »**

Je lui bloque le visage de ma main et l'embrasse, forçant le passage de ses lèvres. Je glisse ensuite ma main contre la peau de son dos, puis la fait glisser dans son boxer à la découverte de ses fesses, tandis que je me colle encore plus contre lui. Je peux sentir son sexe dressé contre ma cuisse. Je me frotte contre lui, tandis que je libère ses lèvres pour attaquer son cou. Aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, ni appels au secours ni gémissements. Je continue de me frotter à lui jusqu'à ce qu'un petit glapissement sorte des lèvres de Tom et que je le sente se relâcher complètement. Je le lâche, le laissant glisser à terre.

**« Dis-moi qui n'a aucun fierté maintenant. »**

Je me retourne et commence à partir.

**« Att … Attends Bill … » **

Je me retourne lentement, presque en état de choc. Tom, ou Thomas, je ne sais même plus comment je dois l'appeler, vient de m'appeler par mon prénom. Alors qu'il m'a soutenu qu'il ne me connaissait pas. Il s'était relevé, et avançait vers moi. Mais son corps ne tenait plus. Je le rattrape de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe. Je le fait s'asseoir contre l'arbre, m'installant à ses côtés.

**« Je … je suis désolé du comportement de Thomas. J'aurais préféré que tu ne le rencontres pas. »**

Alors là je ne comprends décidément rien. Je veux bien qu'il parle de lui à la 3ème personne, mais au point de s'excuser comme ça.

**« Mais tu ES Thomas !  
><strong>**- Non ! »**

Tom vient s'asseoir sur mes cuisses et me serre dans ses bras. Je suis encore en colère contre lui pour m'avoir insulté, mais après ce que je lui ai fait …

**« Je suis Tom, celui que tu as accueilli chez toi. Thomas est faible. Il se laisse faire par sa mère. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je me bats pour qu'il puisse être libre.  
><strong>**- Je ne comprends pas. Qui est Tom, qui est Thomas ? »**

Il se met face à moi et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le serrer contre moi. Le baiser s'interrompt, mais nos bouches restent proches.

**« Tout à l'heure, c'était Thomas. Homophobe et complètement soumis. Je suis le double de Thomas. Ce qu'il a refoulé toutes ces années, j'en ai hérité. La haine envers Sylvie. Le besoin de s'enfuir. L'homosexualité. Thomas n'est qu'un pantin. Et sa mère tire les ficelles.  
><strong>**- Tu es un deuxième Thomas, fait de tout ce qu'il renie ?  
><strong>**- Oui. C'est un peu dur à croire, et encore plus dur à assimiler, mais c'est exactement ça.  
><strong>**- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais …  
><strong>**- Ce n'est pas grave. Il s'en remettra. Il est quand même homo à la base. Et il l'a cherché.  
><strong>**- Mais je t'ai … enfin je l'ai frappé et …  
><strong>**- Ce corps prend bien les coups, rassures-toi. » **

Il me sourit. Le genre de sourire qui se veut rassurant, qui crie « ne demande pas de précisions ». Je le vois sortir son natel pour regarder l'heure.

**« Tu vas devoir y aller, c'est ça ?  
><strong>**- Non j'ai encore du temps devant moi. Mais Thomas est très bon en improvisation, et a inventé un truc qui va bien m'aider. »**

Je le vois pianoter sur son natel, se concentrer, puis le porter à son oreille.

**« Mère, c'est Thomas … J'aurais une faveur à vous demander. Vous rappelez-vous de la jeune fille que j'ai bousculé il y a deux semaines ? … Oui. Je l'ai recroisée, et je voudrais savoir si … Merci Mère. »**

Il coupe la conversation, puis glisse son natel dans la poche.

**« Voilà. Je suis libre jusqu'à au pire des cas 11h demain matin. Sylvie est tellement contente que Thomas ne soit pas « une tafiole, comme son père ».  
><strong>**- Et si Thomas refait surface, je me débrouille comment ?  
><strong>**- Viole-le à nouveau.  
><strong>**- Ne dis pas ça s'il te plait. Je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça.  
><strong>**- Non mais je ne plaisante pas. Ça peut le faire réaliser qui il est vraiment. Ou me faire revenir.  
><strong>**- Y'a pas un autre moyen pour te faire revenir ?  
><strong>**- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je pensais que c'était uniquement … involontaire. Qu'on ne pouvait pas demander à l'autre de passer devant, de s'effacer si tu veux.  
><strong>**- C'est possible ?  
><strong>**- c'est ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Il m'a … supplié de passer devant. Mais pas assez vite à mon goût.  
><strong>**- Donc il me suffirait de lui demander gentiment.  
><strong>**- Dans l'absolu, oui. Mais vu qu'il me considère comme une menace, encore une idée de sa chère maman, il ne risque pas de me laisser passer devant comme ça. »**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing** : BillxTom  
><strong>genre<strong> : yaoi, Angst  
><strong>blablatage<strong> : je rappelle que c'est une fiction violente. Et je remercie Alia, qui est mon esclavagiste personnelle. J'éspère qu'il te plaira (depuis le temps que tu attends)  
>Et je remercie encore Tooko Miyagi pour avoir écrit son manga Comme un Chat sur un Sol<p>

* * *

><p>Nous étions retournés chez moi, pour être un peu à l'abri de la chaleur. Tom était sous la douche. Pour la première fois, j'avais vraiment fait attention à ses vêtements. Il avait un marcel noir, et portait une chemise légère de bûcheron qu'il avait laissé ouverte. Et des baggys assez simples. Je profite de faire la vaisselle, qui commence à s'accumuler dans l'évier en l'attendant. Et surtout ça m'empêche de penser à la bombe atomique qui est sous le jet d'eau à ce moment même. Si je pouvais éviter de bander comme un puceau, ça m'arrangerait.<br>Alors que je commence à essuyer, j'entends l'eau s'arrêter dans la salle de bains.

**« Tu as besoin d'aide ?  
><strong>**- Non j'ai presque terminé. »**

Je pose l'assiette que je finissais d'essuyer et me retourne vers lui.

...

J'ai soif, très soif tout d'un coup. Tom avait remis son jeans et sa chemise, mais pas son marcel. Et apparemment, il n'a pas pris la peine non plus de s'essuyer. Il vient m'embrasser. Je profite de caresser son torse qui me faisait tellement envie, tandis qu'il me presse contre lui. Nos lèvres se séparent, nos corps se décollent légèrement. Je baisse les yeux sur ses abdos. Je vois une marque sombre, à l'endroit où je l'ai frappé.

**« Putain, je suis désolé.  
><strong>**- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien »**

Je caresse l'ombre avec mon pouce, comme si ce geste pouvait la faire disparaître.

**« Bill, regarde-moi »**

Je lève les yeux, me plongeant dans ceux couleur chocolat de Tom.

**« Ce n'est pas grave, loin de là. Thomas a subi bien pire. Crois-moi. »**

Il enlève sa chemise, prend ma main, et la fais passer de son épaule à son coude. J'ai beau ne rien voir, je sens comme des stries sur sa peau. Comme si des cicatrices ornaient sa peau, tel un texte remplit une page. Puis il se retourne, et toujours guidant ma main, continue l'histoire gravée sur sa peau que je n'avais pas remarquée quand j'ai caressé son dos dans le parc. Il a plusieurs bleus, la plupart en train de disparaître. Nos mains arrivées dans le bas de son dos, il se retourne. Il passe sa main libre sur mes joues, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

**« C'est principalement des griffures, mais ça laisse quand même des cicatrices. Et dès qu'elles commencent à ne plus se voir, Thomas en subit de nouvelles. Elle essaye de le purifier comme ça. »**

Je le prends dans mes bras et appuie ma tête contre son torse. C'est horrible de penser à ce qu'il subit. Je dois l'aider. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je dois faire tout mon possible pour les sauver.  
>Tom saisit doucement mon menton et me fait relever la tête. Il pose doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes, à plusieurs reprises, aussi léger qu'une plume. Peu à peu mes sanglots se calment, ainsi que mes pleurs. Je reste dans ses bras encore un moment, puis me sépare de lui. Je vois qu'il a les yeux fixés sur un cadre posé sur le bar.<p>

**« C'est ta mère et toi ?  
><strong>**- Oui. Elle m'a carrément obligé à mettre cette photo dans mon appart. C'est une des dernières photos où on est tous les deux. Je déteste être pris en photo.  
><strong>**- T'avais quel âge ?  
><strong>**- une dizaine d'années. Maximum 12 je dirais.  
><strong>**- T'étais trop mignon. »**

Ses yeux se posent sur moi.

**« Tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs. »**

Je sens mes joues s'enflammer. Je détourne le regard, tandis que Tom éclate de rire

**« Et son père ? Il ne peut pas l'aider ?  
><strong>**- Il a quitté Sylvie pour un homme. Elle voulait lui annoncer pour sa grossesse, et la veille il lui a annoncé qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Et elle l'a vu peu de temps après main dans la main avec un homme.  
><strong>**- Elle a dû apprécier.  
><strong>**- Ouais. Ça fait plus de 22 ans que c'est arrivé, mais elle le répète chaque jour. Mais bon. Je trouverais un moyen pour sauver Thomas.  
><strong>**- Et si tu venais habiter chez moi ?**

Pourquoi je dis ça moi ? C'est sorti tout seul, sans que je puisse y réfléchir. Tom se fige, mais garde le sourire.

**« Vivre seulement avec toi, ici ? L'idée est séduisante. Très séduisante même. Mais irréalisable malheureusement. La mère de Thomas risque de ne pas apprécier, et Thomas non plus d'ailleurs.  
><strong>**- Et alors ? Thomas s'y habituera, et nous remerciera quand il comprendra que c'est pour son bien. Et puis il ne voudra pas revoir sa mère, donc on sera tranquille de ce coté.  
><strong>**- Sauf que si elle le découvre, elle s'en prendra à toi, et je ne veux surtout pas ça.  
><strong>**- Mais je …  
><strong>**- Pas de mais. Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi, ou de Sylvie.**

Pour être sûr que je ne dise rien, il pose ses lèvres rapidement sur les miennes.

**« En fait, tu faisais quoi dans le parc, la première fois ?  
><strong>**- Je cherchais un endroit calme. Thomas venait de se faire engueuler pour une broutille, et j'ai franchement cru que j'allais frapper quelqu'un quand j'ai eu le contrôle. J'ai dû me retenir de mettre un poing à un mec qui est venu me demander si j'avais du feu.  
><strong>**- Bah heureusement que tu t'es calmé avant de me voir.  
><strong>**- Je ne t'aurais pas frappé. Même si je t'avais croisé juste en sortant.  
><strong>**- Pourquoi ? »**

Je le regarde étonné.

**« Tu as un visage doux. Un visage d'ange. Je … je ne pourrais jamais te frapper, même si tu me le demandais. Je n'étais pas calmé en te voyant. Je me suis calmé quand je t'ai vu. J'ai su tout de suite que … que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Que je pouvais me confier à toi. Et quand j'ai dû partir, je n'ai pas résisté à t'embrasser. Je ne savais pas si j'allais te revoir, et je me suis dit que je ne perdais rien à essayer.  
><strong>**- Moi je n'attendais qu'une chose, un indice pour savoir si tu étais homo. Je n'allais pas te sauter dessus si tu ne l'étais pas. Alors j'ai attendu. Et le seul indice a été ton baiser.  
><strong>**- Et aujourd'hui, c'est un peu du hasard. Parce que normalement, Thomas ne se rappelle pas de ce qu'il se passe quand je suis aux commandes. Mais là il se rappelait du parc. Un peu comme s'il en avait rêvé. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu. Et puis tu es arrivé. Je n'y croyais pas. J'ai eu beau essayé de retenir Thomas, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Puis finalement il s'est laissé faire, et j'ai pu prendre sa place.  
><strong>**- Sauf que tu devras partir, ou Thomas reprendra sa place.**

Je baisse les yeux, et retient mes larmes. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte. Qui sait quand je pourrais le revoir ? La prochaine fois que je le croiserais, ce sera peut-être Thomas. Je me sens tellement mal pour eux.  
>Je me sers contre Tom, retient un soupir de plaisir en sentant ses bras se refermer sur moi. Je me sens si bien. Je l'aime.<p>

...

Je l'aime ? J'aime Tom ? J'aime Thomas ? J'aime ce corps qui souffre, ce cœur qui ne bat que pour survivre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing : **BillxTom**  
><strong>Genre : <strong>**yaoi, Angst****  
><strong>Blablatage : <strong>****je rappelle que c'est une fiction violente. Enfin dans ce chapitre non (désolée Nayumi, c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais au chapitre 6) mais bon. sait-on jamais******  
><strong>****Et je remercie encore Tooko Miyagi pour avoir écrit son manga Comme un Chat sur un Sol

* * *

><p>A l'autre bout de la ville, une femme jubilait. Elle était si fière de son fils. Son petit Thomas. Depuis quelques temps, il ne suivait pas tous les ordres qu'elle lui donnait, mais ça restait rare. Il ne s'agissait que de quelques accrocs, des broutilles. Elle avait pleinement confiance en elle. Son Thomas restera pur. Il ne perdra jamais sa fierté.<br>Elle aimait tant Stefan. Le perdre a été comme un coup de poignard au cœur, transperçant les chairs, laissant échapper son sang, sa vie. La plaie n'a jamais cicatrisé, suintant jour après jour douleur et haine.  
>Thomas ressemblait tant à son père. Les mêmes yeux, la même façon de parler et le même sourire, même si ce dernier avait tendance à déserter le visage de son fils. Certaines mimiques, certaines expressions aussi. Toutes ces similitudes lui rappelaient à quel point elle aurait voulu finir ses jours avec Stefan. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonnée, elle et son fils, même s'il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de Thomas. Elle était persuadée que s'il l'avait su, il serait resté avec elle. Mais ses parents n'avaient pas voulu que sa grossesse se sache, car elle n'avait que 17 ans, alors ils avaient déménagé dès que ce n'était plus possible de le cacher. Son caractère violent et ses excès de colère lui avait déjà valu des ennuis, et ses parents ne voulaient surtout pas voir leur réputation être ternie par leur fille. Personne ne pouvait penser à l'époque que ces sautes d'humeur étaient dues à un problème psychologique. Et même maintenant, personne ne savait ce qu'elle faisait subir à Thomas.<br>Personne ne pouvait voir les bleus sur son corps, toutes ses plaies couvrant le dos et les bras de son fils, ni entendre les insultes qu'elle lui lançait. En apparence, Sylvie Trümper était une quadragénaire tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Elle s'habillait toujours avec classe, ses longs cheveux blonds la plupart du temps attachés en un chignon lâche.  
>En complétant quelques papiers pour son travail, elle réfléchissait à la jeune femme que son fils avait rencontrée. Elle aimerait bien voir une photo d'elle. Etait-elle blonde aux yeux bleus ? Ou avait-elle des cheveux bruns ? Des yeux verts ? Thomas ne lui avait rien dit, même s'il n'avait jamais été très loquace.<br>Dans tous les cas, elle n'avait pas hésité à lui laisser un peu de liberté. Elle ne le lui refuserait jamais si c'était pour voir une jeune femme. Il ne sortait pas, et n'avait pas d'amis, ce qui faisait qu'il passait beaucoup de temps à la maison à lire des livres, quand il n'était pas à dépanner à la bibliothèque pour se faire de l'argent. Ce n'était pas une simple fille qui lui permettrait d'échapper à son contrôle.

Tom, quant à lui, somnolait sur le lit de Bill. Ils s'y étaient installés face à face quelques heures auparavant. Ils s'étaient câlinés, embrassés, caressés. Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Tom s'était endormi. Bill était resté à le regarder dormir, sa main emprisonnée dans celle du tressé. Il était si paisible quand il dormait, et il faisait si jeune aussi. Bill continuait à lui caresser doucement le bras, comme pour le bercer. Il en profitait tant qu'il pouvait, car il sentait au fond de lui que ça ne durerait pas.  
>Il arrêta ses caresses pour s'installer sur le dos, regardant le plafond. Il voulait les aider, mais ne savait pas comment faire, et ça le mettait en rogne. Il ne pouvait quand même pas l'obliger à porter plainte contre sa mère ! Et le convaincre de le faire ne serait pas facile. Et même si l'idée lui plaisait, il ne pouvait pas non plus l'enfermer chez lui et l'empêcher de retourner vers sa mère.<br>Alors qu'il cherchait d'autres solutions, Bill sentit Tom remuer dans son sommeil. Il se remit face à lui, et recommença à lui caresser le bras, sans aucun effet. Le tressé remua encore un peu, puis ouvrit les yeux. Un air de panique s'afficha sur ses traits.

…

Tom commence à reculer, essayant de s'enfuir. Enfin je devrais dire Thomas, vu comme il a réagi en me voyant. Je lui bloque les mains et m'asseye à califourchon sur lui.

**« Non, lâchez-moi, s'il vous plait ! Je … je ne dirais plus rien de mal, mais lâchez-moi je vous en supplie.  
><strong>**- Thomas, écoute-m…  
><strong>**- lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir.  
><strong>**- THOMAS ! »**

Il arrête ses supplications, même si je vois qu'il pleure encore.

**« Je ne vais rien te faire, Je te le promets. Mais j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire, et je veux être sûr que tu n'essayes pas de t'enfuir. Si je vois que tu es attentif, je te relâcherais. D'accord ? »**

Thomas hoche la tête, retenant ses sanglots. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi soumis. Il obéirait à n'importe qui pour autant que la personne élève un peu la voix.

**« Thomas, je … je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais jamais dû te … faire ce que j'ai fait. Je suis vraiment désolé. Pour le coup de poing, pour tout. Je me suis comporté comme un vrai salopard. Je n'imagine même pas l'idée que tu dois te faire de moi, maintenant. »**

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je bloque ses deux poignets dans une seule de mes mains et m'essuie les yeux.

**« Ensuite, ne t'inquiète pas pour Sylvie. Elle croit que tu sors avec la jolie fille que tu as bousculée la dernière fois. Faut remercier Tom pour ça.  
><strong>**- Ne me parlez pas de lui. Il veut que je devienne… que je… Il me fait peur.  
><strong>**- Tu ne dois pas en avoir peur. Il est là pour t'aider. Il ne veut que ton bien. Et moi aussi.  
><strong>**- Mais mère a dit qu'il…  
><strong>**- Ta mère ne peut pas savoir ce que Tom veut faire. Car il s'est toujours fait passer pour toi pour éviter que tu aies des problèmes. Tu crois tout ce que dit ta mère ?  
><strong>**- Oui.  
><strong>**- Et est-ce que tu crois ce que je te dis ? Penses-tu que je suis quelqu'un de confiance ?  
><strong>**- Je… Je ne sais pas. Sûrement. »**

Je lui lâche les mains et me redresse. Comment lui faire comprendre ? Je regarde par la fenêtre.

**« Alors écoute. Ta mère ne devrait pas te frapper et te mutiler. Elle devrait te prendre dans ses bras, t'embrasser sur la joue. Te montrer son amour. Et toi tu devrais pouvoir faire ce que tu veux. Sortir le soir pour boire un verre, draguer quelqu'un, aimer, faire l'amour…  
><strong>**- Ou me faire violer dans un parc par un homme.  
><strong>**- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! »**

Je tourne ma tête vers lui, dans l'optique de lui enfoncer dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes que je m'en voulais à grands renforts de cris, mais un très léger sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres m'en empêche.

**« Je rêve, ou tu te fous de ma gueule ?  
><strong>**- Vous l'aimez, hein ? Vous êtes amoureux de Tom. » **

Comment a-t-il… ? Je viens à peine de le comprendre, et lui l'a lu en moi en 10 minutes à peine. Je détourne les yeux, sentant mes joues s'empourprer. Si je lui avoue, ou même si je nie en bloc, Tom saura. Et j'aurais voulu éviter ça.

**« Je ne sais pas. C'est possible.  
><strong>**- Vous l'aimez. Ça se voit.  
><strong>**- Je…  
><strong>**- Et vous aimez aussi ce corps. Peut-être même que vous m'aimez aussi.  
><strong>**- Oui, peut-être bien. Pour moi, vous êtes la même personne. Je ne peux pas aimer l'un et pas l'autre. »**

Je me baisse, posant mes lèvres doucement sur les siennes. Je le sens résister, même s'il ne me repousse pas, ses mains toujours au dessus de sa tête, puis lentement, il se laisse complètement aller.  
>Nos lèvres se séparent, nos yeux se croisent. Je vois dans son regard de l'incompréhension, du doute. Et beaucoup de questions. Sûrement autant que dans le mien.<p>

**« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? »**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing** : BillxTom  
><strong>genre<strong> : yaoi, Angst  
><strong>blablatage<strong> : bon ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais pour l'histoire j'ai dû le couper comme ça. Y'en a qui vont gueuler, mais j'avais pas le choix, désolée Alia et Nayumi  
>Je remercie encore Tooko Miyagi pour avoir écrit son manga Comme un Chat sur un Sol, et bien sûr tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, ça me fait énormément plaisir.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? »<strong>_

Il soutient mon regard quelques secondes de plus, puis tourne la tête. Je vois ses joues rosir. Je passe mes doigts lentement sur son flanc, effleurant à peine la peau.

**« Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrive pas à vous repousser. Même si je le voulais. Apparemment mon corps vous adore. »**

Mes caresses se font plus appuyées tandis que je glisse ma tête dans son cou. Je câline la peau offerte avec mon nez, déposant quelques baisers. J'entends sa respiration s'accélérer. Je caresse son torse tout en continuant mes baisers. Un frisson me parcourt. Et ce frisson est dû aux mains froides glissant sous mon T-shirt. Je me recule de manière à me mettre face à Thomas, l'incompréhension se lisant facilement sur mes traits.

**« Je… désolé. Mais…  
><strong>**- Tu ne peux vraiment pas me résister, hein ?  
><strong>**- Je… Vous… »**

Je l'interromps d'un baiser. Il y répond timidement. Des millions de questions tournent dans mon esprit tandis que nos langues se rejoignent. Je sens Thomas trembler. Peur ou simple inquiétude ? Ses mains restent immobiles dans mos dos, tandis que la mienne s'aventure de plus en plus bas, le caressant à travers son jean. J'interromps le baiser, manquant de souffle. Je déboutonne son pantalon, mes caresses se faisant plus précises, tandis que je couvre son torse de baisers, laissant quelques légères marques de succion. Je retrace ses abdos avec ma langue.  
>Je baisse doucement son boxer puis continue mes caresses. Ses mains se crispent sur le drap, à tel point que ses jointures deviennent blanches, ses yeux sont fermés et ses lèvres retiennent difficilement ses gémissements. Je l'admire quelques instants, puis le prend en bouche. Il sursaute légèrement, et laisse échapper un soupir. Ma langue parcourt son sexe tendu, tandis que je baisse un peu plus son jeans pour venir caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. J'accélère mes mouvements. Sa respiration s'emballe, des gémissements franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres. Quand je le sens proche de l'orgasme, je m'arrête puis recommence à embrasser son torse, remontant jusqu'à sa bouche. Il m'attrape par la nuque et m'attire à lui, se cambrant pour se coller à moi. Je recommence mes caresses effrénées jusqu'à sentir son sperme se répandre sur nos torses. Il reprend sa respiration doucement. Je reste contre lui, ma tête nichée contre son cou, ses bras m'entourant. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne me repousse ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il ne le fera pas.<p>

…

Thomas essayait de se calmer. Mais le corps allongé sur le sien ne l'y aidait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'était laissé faire par un homme, et surtout, avait aimé. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver ça dégoutant. Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, c'était de l'amour. L'amour que Bill lui portait, autant à lui qu'à son corps ou même son double. Un amour inconditionnel, infini. Rien que cela expliquait pourquoi au lieu de le repousser et s'enfuir, il restait là, et même refermait ses bras autour du jeune homme. Au plus profond de lui, il sentait que sa place était ici, avec Bill. Ou en tout cas loin de sa mère.

Pour la première fois, il se demanda ce que pouvait ressentir ce Tom qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un ennemi. Etait-il jaloux parce que Bill les aimait tous les deux ? Aurait-il aimé ne l'avoir que pour lui seul ? Thomas se demanda même ce que ça ferait d'être à sa place. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Tom essayait de prendre le contrôle de temps en temps. Tom veut juste pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut. Se sentir libre.  
>Et surtout, il se demandait ce qu'il ressentait pour Bill. Il en avait eu peur dans le parc, et à son réveil. Mais la peur avait vite disparu, remplacée par … de l'amour ? Oui peut-être. Mais est-ce le sien ou celui de Tom ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il se sentait bien sur ce lit, les cheveux de Bill le chatouillant dans le cou et son souffle faisant naître de délicieux frissons.<br>Commençant à avoir vraiment soif, il voulut se lever, mais remarqua que Bill somnolait. Il se décala lentement, et finit par réussir à se lever sans réveiller le noiraud. Il alla jusqu'à la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. Il avait une migraine affreuse. Comme une tempête qui prenait de plus en plus de puissance au fil des minutes. Tom devait sûrement réfléchir à quelque chose de complexe. Thomas commença à l'enguirlander gentiment, car il avait déjà assez de peine comme ça à se concentrer sur ses problèmes, puis rigola. S'énerver contre sa double personnalité. Il allait finir par devenir dingue à ce rythme-là, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.  
>Un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir. Thomas se retourna. Bill s'était réveillé.<p>

**« Désolé j'avais soif.  
><strong>**- Pas de problèmes. »**

Bill vint se coller à Tom.

**« Tu aurais pu continuer à dormir.  
><strong>**- J'avais froid »**

Thomas le serra contre lui, tandis que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient puis s'unissaient.

…

Nous sommes de nouveau dans la chambre, couchés l'un contre l'autre. Nous avons passé la journée à nous chercher, nous frôler. On se tenait la main, s'embrassait dans le cou. Thomas acceptait sans problèmes mes caresses, et les siennes me faisaient frissonner. Il dort déjà, mais je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Je m'inquiète pour demain. Si Tom prend le dessus, je ne saurais pas comment réagir. Il aura comprit que je l'aime. Que je les aime. Comment expliquer qu'en plus de l'attirance physique que je ne peux pas nier, je suis amoureux des deux personnalités de ce corps ? Thomas, qui est tendre, timide, adorable. Et Tom qui est plus charnel, mais tout aussi tendre et adorable. Il n'y a que moi pour tomber amoureux de deux personnalités de la même personne.  
>Et si un jour j'arrive à les libérer de l'emprise de leur mère, est-ce que Tom disparaîtra, vu qu'il est apparu pour l'aider à se libérer ? Thomas va-t-il réussir à vivre normalement, à oublier ses préjugés et à s'accepter ? En tout cas, je ferais tout pour. Je les aime.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing** : BillxTom  
><strong>genre<strong> : yaoi, Angst  
><strong>blablatage<strong> : Bon, avant dernier chapitre (sans compter un chapitre bonus que j'écrirais plus tard) et chapitre un peu violent. Même pas mal violent (enfin, c'est ce que je voulais, je sais pas si j'ai réussi)  
>Je remercie encore Tooko Miyagi pour avoir écrit son manga Comme Un Chat Sur Un Sol, sans lequel cette fiction ne serait pas là, et tous mes lecteurs et lectrices.<br>J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

><p>Le soleil se levait à peine. Mais dans la chambre un jeune homme tressé se rhabillait sans le moindre bruit. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi, et savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il prit un papier et un stylo, y écrivit « On reviendra. Love. T » et le posa sur l'oreiller à coté du noiraud. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, caressa sa joue avant de se détourner. Il reprit toutes ses affaires, enfila ses chaussures et partit, refermant la porte derrière lui. L'air était agréablement frais et les rues étaient désertes. Il aurait volontiers traîné en chemin, mais ce qu'il devait faire allait nécessiter du temps, et il n'en avait pas à volonté. Le tressé arriva rapidement où il devait se rendre. Le bâtiment venait d'ouvrir. Bien sûr une partie des bureaux était ouverte toute la nuit, mais uniquement pour les interventions.<br>Il regarda le bâtiment, prit une grande respiration et franchit la porte. Il arriva dans un grand hall, avec plusieurs bureaux, et une petite salle d'attente dans un coin. Il s'approcha d'un des bureaux.

**« Bonjour. C'est pour quoi ?  
><strong>**- J'aimerais porter plainte contre ma mère. »**

…

Tom se laissa tomber sur ton lit. Il n'en pouvait plus. Les trois heures qu'il avait passé au commissariat pour porter plainte l'avaient vidé de son énergie, et en rentrant, il avait dû inventer un mensonge sur sa journée pour sa mère. Puis il avait dû préparer le repas. Il était enfin tranquille, sa mère lui ayant laissé l'après-midi.  
>Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il avait enfin osé porter plainte contre Sylvie. Mais pour que Bill soit heureux, il était prêt à tout. Son plan était parfait. Son dossier serait examiné, et vu la gravité des faits, il serait pris en charge rapidement. Et Thomas sera enfin libéré de Sylvie, il pourra vivre normalement avec Bill, comme si Sylvie n'avait jamais existé. Il l'aimait tellement. Il savait que libérer Thomas allait signer sa disparition, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme elles étaient, alors que Thomas risquait autant sa vie. Cela faisait trop de peine à Bill.<br>Tom voulait que Bill soit heureux. Il ne pensait par contre pas à ce que le noiraud ressentirait à sa disparition. Bien sûr il aura Thomas, mais Bill n'aimait pas seulement une personnalité. Il ne pouvait avoir les deux, mais ne pouvait choisir. Tom, en allant porter plainte, avait choisi pour lui. Il ne se rendait pas compte du mal qu'il allait faire.

Le tressé se leva, se débarrassa de son T-shirt, et se campa devant le miroir. Le bleu sur son ventre allait vite disparaître. Il réalisa soudain qu'il n'en avait que faire que cette marque s'estompe. Il avait presque envie qu'elle reste à jamais sur sa peau, contrairement aux plaies faites par Sylvie. Pour la première fois, il osa les regarder, les affronter. Il passa doucement ses doigts dessus, comme Bill l'avait fait la veille. Il ferma les yeux pour faire refluer les souvenirs qui tentaient de s'emparer de lui.

…

Thomas essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Son corps lui semblait lourd, et il dut se concentrer pour réussir à soulever ses paupières. Quand ce fut fait, il laissa ses yeux s'ajuster à la luminosité. Il était dans sa chambre, couché sur le ventre et vêtu de son seul boxer. Sa mère était assise à côté de lui, comme si elle veillait sur lui.

**« Ce somnifère est parfait. Il est puissant, mais agit sur un temps assez court. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait. »**

Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger et se sentait partir, le somnifère n'ayant pas complètement disparu. Mais il lutta contre, pour découvrir ce qu'il allait encore subir. Son dos le brûlait, et un liquide qu'il identifia comme son sang coulait sur ses flancs et tiraillait la peau là où il commençait à sécher. Sylvie s'empara d'un petit objet sur la table de nuit. Brillance métallique et sang. Une lame de rasoir. Finalement, se rendormir n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose.  
>Thomas sentit le froid de la lame contre sa peau, le long de la ligne déjà tracée par Sylvie, puis la douleur vint supplanter tout le reste. Seules les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues sans son accord venaient le distraire de sa souffrance. Un gémissement passa ses lèvres quand le bout de métal repassa dans la première coupure, rouvrant la plaie.<p>

**« Oh mon chéri, tu es réveillé. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai presque fini. Tu te sentiras mieux bientôt. »**

Sylvie passa sa main sur la joue de son fils en lui adressant un tendre sourire réconfortant, laissant une trainée rouge sur sa peau. Souriant toujours, elle attrapa un petit flacon et une petite seringue qu'elle remplit, puis en injecta le contenu dans les veines de Thomas. En quelques secondes, il sentit le produit agir. Il avait de plus en plus de peine à garder les yeux ouverts.  
>Au moment où il sombrait à nouveau dans l'inconscience, il entendit un murmure près de son oreille.<p>

**« Je t'aime mon chéri »**

…

Ce jour-là, Thomas s'était retrouvé avec une dizaine de lignes en sang dans le dos, et avait dû rester alité plusieurs jours. Et à la réflexion, Tom était apparu pour la première fois à ce moment. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ces jours qu'il avait passé couché sur le ventre, presque sans bouger. Il avait pensé que c'était à cause du somnifère, mais avait découvert qu'il s'était disputé avec Sylvie et qu'elle l'avait frappé violemment sur ses plaies. Lui qui osait à peine la regarder dans les yeux. Et il s'en serait donc rappelé.  
>Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi sale que les fois où Sylvie lui lacérait la peau. Même quand Bill l'avait violé dans le parc. A ce moment, les sentiments que Tom ressentait - la gêne d'être touché comme ça dans un parc, où tout le monde pouvait les voir, et la joie de revoir Bill - éclipsaient les siens - la peur et la honte.<br>Tom continua de regarder ses cicatrices, tout en les effleurant. Il arrivait à les compter, même s'il n'avait pas besoin de le faire pour savoir qu'il avait quarante-deux cicatrices sur le haut des bras, et treize dans le dos. Il se retenait de hurler de rage et de haine. Il était trop près du but pour se laisser aller. Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur Bill, ses yeux noisette, sa voix si douce, ses cheveux de jais, ses tatouages envoutants. Il se rappela ses caresses, ses regards. Il s'apaisa immédiatement, tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Ses mots lui revenaient à l'esprit.  
><em>« Vous êtes amoureux de Tom.<br>__- Je ne sais pas. C'est possible »  
><em>Ces paroles étaient si belles aux yeux du tressé. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rester dans les bras de Bill, collé contre son torse, jusqu'au dernier moment. Il se remémora les baisers passionnés qu'ils s'étaient échangés, et surtout leur premier, le jour de leur rencontre. Il avait longtemps hésité avant de l'embrasser, mais dès que leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées, il n'y avait plus eu de doute en lui.  
>Une douce chaleur se répandait dans son corps, partant de son bas-ventre. Il avait envie de Bill. De sentir son corps contre le sien. De l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine. De vivre son amour au grand jour.<br>Envie de faire l'amour avec Bill.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing : **BillxTom**  
><strong>Genre : <strong>**yaoi, Angst****  
><strong>Blablatage :<strong>**** voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de la fiction. Je l'ai fini y'a longtemps, mais j'ai découvert entre temps d'autres couples, et je me fais harceler par une amie pour avoir des OS (d'ailleurs je vais vite aller les continuer. Je les posterais peut-être ici, je verrais) Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewés ma fiction, ou qui l'ont ajoutée à leur favoris ou à leurs alertes. ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous l'aimez.  
>Et je remercie encore Tooko Miyagi pour avoir écrit son manga Comme un Chat sur un Sol<p>

* * *

><p>Je vais les tuer. Je le jure sur mes cheveux, je vais les tuer. Enfin si je les revois un jour, et pour l'instant c'est mal parti. Ça fait bientôt six mois que j'attends des nouvelles des personnes que j'aime. Ils m'ont promis de revenir. Ils me manquent. Thomas et sa timidité, Tom et son expansivité, leurs caresses, leur lèvres. A un point tel que j'ai cru l'apercevoir il y a un peu moins d'un mois.<br>J'étais avec une amie en centre-ville, elle me charriait sur le fait que j'étais amoureux quand j'ai vu un jeune homme ayant le même visage. Il avait des dreads noires, et était bien habillé. Sur le coup, je me suis arrêté d'un coup et ai bousculé mon amie. Et quand mon esprit a recommencé à fonctionner à peu près correctement, plus personne n'était là. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur s'était arrêté, alors qu'au contraire il battait à tout rompre. J'avais chaud, alors que j'étais gelé sur place. Mon amie paniquait, essayait de me sortir de mon état de choc. Elle a finalement réussi à me tirer sur un banc proche où j'ai pu me remettre de mes émotions.  
>Pourquoi je me mets dans des états pareils pour un mec ? Je ne le reverrais sûrement jamais. Je ne sais pas son nom, je ne sais pas où il habite, ce qu'il fait. Je ne sais presque rien de lui. On pourrait croire que je l'ai rêvé. Mais ses caresses étaient pourtant bien réelles. J'ai parfois même l'impression de sentir son odeur chez moi.<br>Je devrais l'oublier. Mais je ne réussirais jamais. Je pense chaque jour à la douceur de ses lèvres, la tendresse de sa voix, la façon qu'il avait de me regarder.

Mon portable sonne, me sortant de ma rêverie. Un message de mon amie qui veut aller à la patinoire. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie aujourd'hui, mais ça peut être sympa. Ça me fera oublier mes soucis pendant un moment. Je lui réponds rapidement, me prépare et part.  
>Il fait un froid de canard. C'est horrible. Vivement cet été. Au moins, même si la neige tombe, elle ne tient pas. Sinon bonjour les gamelles. Je me dépêche d'aller jusqu'à la patinoire, loue mes patins et rejoint mon amie dans les vestiaires. Je me dépêche de les mettre et nous allons sur la glace.<p>

Je reprends vite l'habitude, même si comparé à mon amie, j'avance à la vitesse d'un escargot. Pour l'instant nous avons la patinoire pour nous tout seuls. Il y a juste une autre personne, mais quand on est arrivés, elle était sur les bancs et elle est sortie un peu après. Je suis content d'être venu, j'adore patiner. On se sent tellement libre en glissant. Je fais des tours de patinoire, me mettant quelques fois de dos dans les parties droites. Mon amie m'appelle pour me dire qu'elle revient dans un moment.  
>Je continue de patiner, laissant mon esprit vagabonder.<p>

**« Attention ! »**

Trop tard. Le temps que je revienne à la réalité et pense à freiner, j'avais déjà bousculé la seule autre personne présente ici. Nous nous retrouvons au sol. La personne se relève avant moi. Je me retourne pour me mettre face à elle.

**« Dé… »**

En levant la tête, je me retrouve face à la seule personne que je n'aurais jamais imaginé croiser. Thomas, un grand sourire aux lèvres, me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Au lieu des tresses qu'il arborait i mois, il a des dreads noires qu'il a simplement attachées en queue de cheval. Je saisis sa main et me relève. Il me traine hors de la glace, jusqu'au vestiaire. Nous remettons nos chaussures, et nous dirigeons vers la sortie. Thomas avait repris ma main dans la sienne.

**« Bill ? »**

Je me retourne. Mon amie était revenue, et me regardait, presque choquée.

**« Je.. Je t'appelle ce soir ou demain ok ? »**

Je continue à suivre Thomas, complètement abasourdi. Nous posons nos patins à l'accueil et sortons. Il nous conduit aux escaliers que nous commençons à gravir.  
>Arrivés au niveau d'une espèce de passerelle, je m'arrête, essoufflé.<p>

**« Att.. Attends »**

Thomas se laisse guider à son tour quand je vais m'appuyer contre un mur pour reprendre mon souffle, mais au lieu de me laisser un peu de temps pour que mon rythme cardiaque se calme, il se colle à moi, attrape mon menton et m'embrasse. Une pluie de baisers papillons s'échoue sur mes lèvres. Il s'amuse à me voir essayer d'approfondir le baiser sans y parvenir, encore stupéfait de le revoir. J'attrape finalement sa nuque, l'empêchant de reculer, et vais caresser sa lèvre inférieure avec ma langue. Le baiser s'intensifie enfin, tandis que ma main libre parcourt son torse, les siennes caressant mon dos. Je redécouvre son corps qui m'avait tant manqué. Sa chaleur, ses bras puissants me serrant contre lui.  
>Nous restons longtemps comme ça à nous embrasser. Mais même quand nous nous séparons, nos visages restent proches.<p>

**« Tu m'as manqué Bill »**

Il repose ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais je ne réponds pas au baiser et m'éloigne.

**« Attends. Je dois savoir plusieurs petites choses.  
><strong>**- Vas-y.  
><strong>**- Tom ou Thomas ? Où étais-tu tout ce temps ? Pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu droit à des nouvelles, ne serait-ce qu'un petit coup de fil ? »**

Je vois un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

**« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je me suis inquiété. J'ai imaginé les pires choses et … »**

Je suis coupé par un doigt se posant sur mes lèvres. Je lève les yeux, et croise son regard.

**« Je ne me moque pas. Mais si je ne t'ai pas appelé, c'est tout simplement que je n'ai pas ton numéro. Et pour ce que j'ai fait pendant ces six mois, je me suis libéré.  
><strong>**- Co...Comment ?  
><strong>**- Le jour où je suis parti, je me suis rendu au poste de police et j'ai porté plainte contre Sylvie. Quelques jours plus tard, elle était convoquée. Aux premiers jours du procès, j'ai obtenu qu'elle n'ait plus le droit de m'approcher. Pour fêter ça, je me suis fait faire des dreads »**

Je saisis une de ses dreads entre mes doigts. Ça lui va vraiment bien.

**« L'avocat qui me représentait m'a dit que vu la gravité des faits, ce serait assez rapide. Sylvie a vite été condamnée, mais elle a tout essayé pour ne pas rester en prison. Résultat, le premier procès a duré à peine 6 semaines, et toute l'histoire est terminée depuis bientôt un mois.  
><strong>**- Mais ça ne réponds pas à ma première question. Qui est devant moi ? Tom ou Thomas ?  
><strong>**- Quelle différence, tu les aimes autant l'un que l'autre. »**

Il rigole, tandis qu'il prend ma main et s'amuse à embrasser chacun de mes doigts ainsi que ma paume. Je soupire.

**« S'il te plait, réponds-moi.  
><strong>**- La nuit avant l'annonce du verdict du premier procès, j'ai rêvé que j'étais au tribunal, seul avec toi sur le premier banc. En face de moi, il y avait un deuxième moi. Il s'est levé, s'est approché de nous, et nous a souhaité Bonne chance.  
><strong>**- Tu es Thomas.  
><strong>**- Oui et non. Je suis lui, et il est moi. Mais surtout … »**

Il s'arrête, me regarde en souriant.

**« J'ai demandé à changer de prénom. Je m'appellerai officiellement Tom dans quelques jours, le temps que je reçoive ma nouvelle carte d'identité.  
><strong>**- Tu as fait changer ton nom ? Mais pourquoi ?  
><strong>**- Je voulais recommencer une nouvelle vie. Oublier mon passé. Et c'était le seul moyen de le faire. Et surtout, c'est pour remercier Tom. Sans lui, je serais encore emprisonné par ma mère.  
><strong>**- Et moi ?  
><strong>**- J'ai toute la vie devant moi pour te remercier. »**


End file.
